higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Shikkoku no Saidan
thumb|240pxShikkoku no Saidan (漆黒 の 祭壇) oder Jet-Black Altar ist das Ending Theme für die Nintendo DS Adaptation Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Rasen. In dem Album ist auch das Lied Hikari no Sora no Qualia. Japanischer Songtext 闇の中でつかみかけた 答えのきっかけ真実の欠片 受け止めきれない悲劇が 残酷に空を支配する 漆黒の祭壇 懺悔の祈り もしも涙を乗り越えるなら そこには運命を 共にした仲間の 沢山の強さを感じる この指先に I wanna smile again ここにいるよ I wanna smile again 誰かのために I wanna smile again いくつもの命の灯が 繋がっているその意味は 明日に変えられる 指の隙間逃げて消えた 光の象徴 まぶしい太陽 想い描いてた世界を 惨憺とした価値にさせる 過ちの軌跡が 嘆きを生んで いつか無痛になれた時に それはとても僅か かすかな共鳴で 確かに聞こえるその声は キミの名を呼ぶ I wanna smile again ここにいるよ I wanna smile again 希望のために I wanna smile again かけがえのない温もり 誰かの声が愛しくて この手を伸ばした I wanna smile again ここにいるよ I wanna smile again いついつまでも I wanna smile again 乗り越えた幾多の日々が 強い決意になってく I wanna smile again ここにいるよ I wanna smile again 誰かのために I wanna smile again いくつもの命の灯が 繋がっているその意味は 明日に変えられる Übersetzung Yami no naka de tsukamikaketa kotae no kikkake shinjitsu no kakera Uketomekirenai higeki ga zankoku ni sora wo shihai suru Shikkoku no saidan zange no inori moshimo namida wo norikoeru nara Soko ni wa unmei wo tomo ni shita nakama no Takusan no tsuyosa wo kanjiru kono yubisaki ni I wanna smile again koko ni iru yo I wanna smile again dareka no tame ni I wanna smile again ikutsumo no inochi no hi ga Tsunagatteiru sono imi wa asu ni kaerareru Yubi no sukima nigetekieta hikari no shouchou mabushii taiyou Omoi egaiteta sekai wo santan to shita kachi ni saseru Ayamachi no kiseki ga nageki wo unde itsuka mutsuu ni nareta toki ni Sore wa totemo wazuka kasuka na kyoumei de Tashika ni kikoeru sono koe wa kimi no na wo yobu I wanna smile again koko ni iru yo I wanna smile again kibou no tame ni I wanna smile again kakegae no nai nukumori Dareka no koe ga itoshikute kono te wo nobashita I wanna smile again koko ni iru yo I wanna smile again itsuitsumademo I wanna smile again norikoeta ikuta no hibi ga Tsuyoi ketsui ni natteku I wanna smile again koko ni iru yo I wanna smile again dareka no tame ni I wanna smile again ikutsumo no inochi no hi ga Tsunagatteiru sono imi wa asu ni kaerareru Übersetzung~ I grabbed at the chance of an answer and the fragments of truth in the darkness The tragedy that I was unable to completely accept cruelly reigned over the sky A jet black altar and prayers of repentance; if I can overcome my tears I feel great strength from the friends Who shared my fate there in these fingertips I wanna smile again, I’m right here I wanna smile again, for someone else’s sake I wanna smile again, when the lights of many lives Are joined together, it will mean that it will become tomorrow It escaped through my fingers and vanished; the symbol of light, the brilliant sun The world that I painted out in my thoughts is made valuable by having made it through tragedy The tracks of faults give birth to grief; someday there will be a time when they have become painless With really only a faint sympathy I could certainly hear that that voice was calling your name I wanna smile again, I’m right here I wanna smile again, for hope’s sake I wanna smile again, the irreplaceable warmth Hearing someone’s dear voice, I reached out my hand I wanna smile again, I’m right here I wanna smile again, indefinitely I wanna smile again, the numerous days that I overcame Grow into a strong determination I wanna smile again, I’m right here I wanna smile again, for someone else’s sake I wanna smile again, when the lights of many lives Are joined together, it will mean that it will become tomorrow Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Song